Criminal
by Leddielover34
Summary: Bad at summary. Hope you like the story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I decided to start a new story. Just let me know what you think about it!**

**Enjoy and review!**

**Bridget. :)**

**Chapter 1 – The Beginnings**

**Today started like every other day and I would've never thought that my life's gonna change for good by the end of the night.**

**I was woken up by the alarm of my clock. I reached out and hit the top of it. Getting out of the bed and then I started my usually morning routine. Waking up early, getting ready, quick breakfast and then going to the bank to work. There wasn't a lot of people so my day was quiet until a strange-looking guy walked in and started causing trouble. The securitys turned around to take care of him but suddenly a group of masked men ran in and two of them deactivated them by pointing their guns to their heads. The rest started yelling at the people who was in there to lie down on the floor. One of the men turned his head and stared at me and then running here, jumping over the counter he pulled me against the wall. He put his weapon to one side of my stomach and whispered something in my ear.**

**Guy: **Shh! Don't be afraid! I'm not gonna hurt you… just follow my lead. First, try to reject!

**And I don't why but I did what I was told. I started screaming and shaking in his arms.**

**Guy2:** Hey! What are you doing?

**Guy:** She doesn't want to obey so I'm gonna teach her a lesson.

**He just chuckled. OMG did he mean that he's gonna rape me?! No Loren don't think like that! He said that he's not gonna hurt me. But who am I kidding? I can't trust in this guy. He is a freaking robber! While I was thinking about the possibilitys of what he could do to me, he already dragged me in the office. Letting go of his grip on me he spoke up.**

**Guy:** We have to get you out of here!

**He rushed to the window, opened it and then looked around. Turning back to me, he said.**

**Guy:** OK so you have to go to the back of the building. My car is parking there. All you have to do is rush over there, got in the car and hide. Here's my keys. It's a Chevrolet Orlando. It's gonna be easy to find it. I will be there too as soon as this disaster end.

**Me:** And why should I do what you're telling me to do?

**Guy:** If you wanna get out of here alive you have to this. Trust me there's no other way where you could escape. They're guarding all the exit. That's the only way.

**Me: **Why are you doing this?

**Guy:** Listen. We have no time for this. I just want you out of here save OK? I tell you the rest once we're done here. Now take the keys and go!

**I take his keys and went to the window.**

**Me:** Can I at least know your name?

**Guy:** Eddie. Yours?

**Me:** Loren.

**Eddie:** OK Loren now go!

**He said and taking out his gun.**

**Me:** What are you doing with that?

**Eddie:** They think I raped you, they have to think I take care of you too.

**Me:** Why?

Eddie: Because if they think you're dead, I don't have to take you back there and you can run away. **-He shot with his gun to the wall.-** OK now you really have to go!

**I climbed out of the window and he went back. I went to the back of the bank and started searching for his car. After a few minutes I found it and got in. I hid on the backseat and waited for what's gonna happen next.**

**So this is it. Tell me what you think! Should I continue or not?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! So glad that you liked the story so here's the new chapter. Hope you like it and I triede to make it a little longer but I am too tired to make it longer. Tell me what you think! Do you still want another chapter? And one other question: Do you want me to continue my other stories?**

**R&R**

**Bridget. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – You're a freaking robber**

_I would've never thought that that day will change my life forever. And all because of her. Her. The love of my life._

**Another robbery again. It was fun at the very beginning but the things lately are getting out of control. I tried to back out of it but with that I would get not just myself but the ones who I love into trouble. So I can't do nothing about it. I'm the living example for always think through everything before you make a decision cause one wrong move can ruin your whole life.**

**So here we are, on the way to the bank that will be our next victim. When we arrived everybody reached for their gun and slided their mask on the head. All of us get out and went to the main entrance. Ian went in first and distracted the attention. Made sure nobody was watching, we slowly went in. Two deactivated the securitys and the rest commanded the people to the ground. Slowly turned my head around I saw behind the counter a scare-to-death beautiful girl. Her gorgeous face and sparkle eyes were full with fear. I don't know why but I felt that I have to protect her. I couldn't let them hurt her so I ran there, jumped over the counter and pulled her against the wall. I put my gun to one side of her stomach and whispered in her ear.**

**Me**: Shh! I'm not gonna hurt you… just follow my lead. First, try to reject!

**I was hoping she will listen to me and for my luck she did. She started shaking in my arms and screaming. Started dragging her to the office, Tyler called my name.**

**Tyler:** Hey! What are you doing?

**Me:** She doesn't want to obey so I'm gonna teach her a lesson.

**He just chukled at me and I tried my best to put on a fake smirk. I went back to dragging her and within a minute we were in there. I let go of her and spoke up.**

**Me:** We have to get you out of here!

**I said and went to the window to look fora way where she could escape. I remembered that the only space where weren't guards is the back. I turned to her and told her my plan.**

**Me:** OK so you have to go to the back of the building! My car is parking there. All you have to do is rush over there, got in and hide. Here's my keys. It's a Chevrolet Orlando. It's gonna be easy to find. I will be there too as soon as this disaster end.

**Girl:** And why should I do what you're telling me to do?

**I was hoping that she won't ask it.**

**Me:** If you wanna get out of here alive you have to do this. Trust me there's no other way where you could escape they're guarding all the exits. That's the only one.

**Girl:** Why are you doing this?

**Me:** Listen. We have no time for this. I just want you out of here safe OK? I'll tell you the rest once we're done here. Now take the keys and go!

**She take the keys and went to the window.**

**Girl:** Can I at least know your name?

**Me:** Eddie. Yours?

**Girl:** Loren.

**Loren. So this the beauty's name.**

**Me:** OK. Loren now go!

**I took out my gun cause I wanted to mske them think that I raped her and then killed her so I didn't have to bring her back.**

**Loren:** What are you doing with that?

**Ohh she's still here.**

**Me:** They think I raped you, they have to think I take care of him too.

**Loren:** Why?

**Me:** Because if they think you're dead, I don't have to take you back and you can run away**. – I shot to the wall. –** OK now you're really have to go.

**She climbed out of the window and I went back to finish what I started. When we were done everybody ran to their car and went to the hideaway. I ran to the car, got in and pulled up and drove straight to my hide place. After almost a half an hour we were there. My hide place was a cabinet in the middle of the forest. I parked the car and called out for Loren.**

**Me:** Loren. We're here. Now you can come out.

**I waited her to come out but there was no signal of Loren. Please tell me she did what I told her. I can't loose her. I got out and went to backdoor, opened it and to found Loren asleep on the floor. I smiled. She looked so beautiful and peacful. I carefully take her up and carried her inside. I went to the bedroom and gently laid her down on my bed. Unfortunately she woke up. She quickly sat up and gasped at me.**

**Loren:** Where the hell am I? Where did you take me?

**Me:** Relax. You're safe here. They can't hurt you.

**Loren:** Maybe they can't hurt me but how I supposed to know that you won't hurt me?

**She said while she stood up from the bed and went to the other edge of the room.**

**Me:** Listen Loren! I already told you that I'm not gonna hurt you. Please trust me!

**Loren:** Trust you? How could I trust you when you are a freaking robber! You're hurting people and…

**I cut her off because it started to make me upset.**

**Me:** Do you think I love doing? Do you think that I don't feel guilt everytime when we hurting people? Do you think I didn't regret the first time when I joinded to this group? Yes I did but I can't do nothing about it. It was one mistake and it ruined my life. I just wanted to help you and save you, you a beautiful and gorgeous girl from this whole thing but if you don't like it you can still go away.

**When I finished my speech I realized that our faces were ony a few inches away. For a couple of minutes we just stared into each other's eyes and then one thing after another our lips were connected. I grabbed her waist and she wrapped her arms aroundmy neck. I deepened this kiss and made it more passionate.**

* * *

**So here it is. Tell me what you think? Should I continue?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you like it! R&R!**

**Bridget. :)**

**Chapter 3 **

**Loren's POV**

**I laid myself down on the back of the car and waited for Eddie to come. After I don't how much time waiting I felt my eyes closing and I slowly started falling asleep.**

**I opened my eyes and I saw that that Eddie guy is placing me on something. I quickly sat up and I just gasped at him.**

**Me:** Where the hell am I? Where did you take me?

**Eddie:** Relax! You're safe here. They can't hurt you.

**Me:** Maybe they can't hurt you but how I suppose to know that you won't hurt me.

**I don't why I'm saying this. If he'd has wanted to hurt he would has done it already in the bank and he wouldn't has been so nice and gently to me. But I can't help it I'm still afraid of him.**

**Eddie:** Listen Loren! I already told you that I'm not gonna hurt you. Please trust me!

**Me:** Trust you? How could I trust you when you are a freaking robber! You're hurting people and…

**He cut my sentence off. I can see that made him upset cause he looks angry.**

**Eddie:** Do you think I love doing this? Do you think that I don't feel guit everytime when we hurting people? Do you think I don't regret joining to this group? Yes I did but I can't do nothing about it. It was one mistake and it ruined my life. I just wanted to help you and save you, you a beautiful and gorgeous girl from this whole thing buti f you don't like it you can still go away.

**When he finished his speech I was impressed? This is how he really feels? And wait a minute did he just call me beautiful and gorgeous? I looked up and I realized that how close we are and this is the first time when I check his face properly without the mask. Wow he is gorgeous… We were just staring into each other's eyes and then one thing after another we both leaned in and started kissing. WOW what a day? That was the last thing in my mind before I give myself totally into the kiss.**

**Eddie's POV **

**After a 10 minutes long mind-blowing make out session we both pulled away because of running out of air. I don't know what happened. All I remember is that we yelling at each other and now we're here laying on my bed and making out. I don't even know how we made it to the bed. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a touch on my cheek. I looked under me and see a beautiful girl staring at me. Her eyes were full ofwant and desire. She stroked my cheek with her thumb and then pulled my head back to hers. We started kissing again. By rooling us around she was on the top of me and started looking for the bottom of my shirt. That was the moment when I pulled away. I was thinking about this girl seriously, not just a one night stand. I mean, I don't even what I want with this girl.**

**Me:** Wait… Are you sure about this? I mean we just met and… and 10 minutes before you called me a freaking robber…

**Loren:** I know and I don't understand myself either. I mean in one moment I'm scared that you might will hurt me and one minute later I just want to kiss you and it really scares me.

**She said and she laid her head on my chest. I don't really know what to do in a situation like this so I just started rubbing her back.**

**Me:** Loren I already told you that I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm not like that and I know that my lifestyle doesn't show it but it's true. I hate hurting people and I hate what I'm doing.

**Loren:** I know. I can see that on your face and hear it in your voice… and I try to believe you, but it will take some time for me to fully trust.

**Me: **It's OK. Take all time you need.

**It started getting awkward having this conversation with her on my chest.**

**Me:** So do you want to do something and maybe get to know each other.

**I said and I gently lift her off my chest.**

**Loren:** Yeah, yeah that would be great.

**Me:** I think I know the perfect place for us to talk.

**I said and I put my hand out for her.**

**Loren:** Where are we going?

**Me:** Do you trust me?... OK it was a stupid question… err What we were talking about, I think we should start it here.

**Loren:** What do you mean?

**Me:** I mean, you let me take you somewhere and don't questionong me.

**It took a few minute for her to answer but she did and I'm glad. She grabbed my hand and stood up. We went out holding hands and turned to the direction of the spot. The first part passed in awkward silence. When I gathered enough courage to say something Loren's spoken up.**

**Loren:** How far are we from it.

**Me:** Not much.

**Loren:** OK.

**Silence.**

**Me:** Err… Tell me about yourself!

**Loren:** What do you want to know?

**Me:** Anything.

**Loren:** Well I'm 20 years old, I have a small flat in the Valley, my best friend calls Melissa. I always wanted to be a singer but the things has changed…

**Me:** What do you mean?

Loren's thoughts: Should I tell him about her? I mean I really want to, but do I have enough trust for interventioning him into the darkest time of my life? I think I'm gonna do it. He's really sweet and trying to make me comfortable with him.

**Loren:** Once I used to live with my mom but 3 years ago **– She chocked up –** she died.

**A tear appeared in her eyes. Stopping her and pulling heer into an embrace I tried to comfort her.**

**Me:** I'm so sorry.

**Loren:** Thanks…

**She said and continued sobbing on my chest. After a couple of minutes she looked up.**

**Loren:** Eddie I don't think I wanna go to your spot, I'm sorry can we go back.

**Me:** Loren, we're here. **– I said with a smile.**

**Loren:** Where?

**Me:** Turn around!

**Loren's POV**

**When I turned around I saw that we're on a hill and there's a beautiful view of LA in front of us. I can see the whole city from here. IT's beautiful.**

**Eddie:** So what do you think?

**Me:** Eddie it's beautiful. How did you find this spot?

**Eddie:** Well since I'm not allowed to go in public I have a lot of time for exploring the landscape. **– He said with a sad smile. –** Anyways so wanna tell me what happened to your mom or…

**Me: **Yes. I need to talk about it with someone. It's been hunting me for a while now.

**Eddie:** OK. Would you like to sit down?

**I just simply nodded. We both sat down and I started telling about mom.**

**Me:** Well… she was… killed **– I tried to control my tears but I couldn't stop them. Eddie immediately wrapped his arms around me and it just felt so good to be in his arms.**

**Eddie's POV**

**As soon as Loren started crying I wrapped my arms. It felt so good holding her in my arms. She fit there perfectly.**

**Loren:** Eddie, I'm sorry I was wrong. I'm not ready to talk about it. **– Sobbing.**

**Me:** Shh. It's OK. Just know that whenever you're ready I'm here for you.

**Loren:** Thanks.

**She continued sobbed against my chest and after 10 minutes she looked up.**

**Loren: **I'm sorry.

**Me:** Don't be. It's not your fault.

**Loren:** It's enough of me. Tell me about you.

**Me:** What do you wanna know?

**Loren:** Anything what keeps my mind off.

**Me:** OK well…

**I told her funny stories from my childhood and my earlier life. After we laughed for a half an hour, she made a really serious question.**

**Loren:** Why did you start it?

**Me:** What do you mean? **– I tried to pretened like I don't what is she talking about.**

**Loren:** Oh c'mon you know what I am talking about.

**Me:** It was a very dark time and I'm not really proud of it. When I was 18 I lived happily with my parents in Denver, went in high school, had friends but something bad happened… My parents have been in a car accident and they didn't… make it. After that I felt like my whole world crushed down. I started drinking, hanging out with the bad crowd… and I hadn't gone to school and had kicked out. I didn't really care in that time, I continued my life style, got all the money what I could and moved here. I met with Ian and the guys and they offered me a place in the group. It was fun at first but then I realized that my parents wouldn't have wanted me like, they would've want me to continue my life as it was before, but it was just too hard you know… and when I came to my senses it was too late cause I was too deep in it and couldn't back out. So this is how I started.

**Ohh it feels so good to get this off my chest after these years. I was a little suprised by Loren's reaction. She pulled me into a hug and whispered things in my ear. I unwillingly pulled back and spoke up.**

**Me: **It's getting late, I think we should go back.

**Loren:** Yeah maybe but I don't think I can do that.

**Me:** And why is that?

**Loren:** I'm too tired and have walked a lot, maybe if I could get a ride.

**I laughed and stood up**.

**Me:** C'mon.

**I helped her up and she jumpd up to my back. I started walking down and all the way to my cabine we were talking about random things. It was nice to have someone to talk to. When we arrived she jumped down, come in front of me.**

**Loren:** Thank you.

**She tiptoed and placed a soft kiss on my lips. OK that was unexpected and great but I didn't have time to enjoy it cause I noticed a car besides mine.**

**Me:** Loren wait!

**Loren:** What's wrong?

**Me:** Somebody's here. Just stay here.

**I told her and slowly made my way to the door, opening it to find a person sitting on the couch.**

**Person:** Look who decided to come home.

**What do you think who is the person? Want another chapter?**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's the new chapter. Hope you like it! Don't forget to review! Bridget. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Person: **Look who decided to come home.

**Me:** Oh my Gosh Hayley! You scared the hell out of me. What are you doing here?

**Hayley:** What, I can't just visit my best friend?

**Me:** Of course you can but next time call me first. Come here!

**She walked towards me and I pulled her into a tight hug.**

**Me: **I've missed you.

**Hayley:** I've missed you too.

**Me:** Seriously what are you doing here after all this time? You've never been this spontaneous.

**Hayley:** You know me so well. Well I think we'd better sit down.

**Me:** What's wrong? You sound serious.

**Hayley:** We have a problem, a big problem and we need to solve it.

**Me:** OK you got me curious, just tell me what's wrong?

**Hayley:** The cops caught Ian.

**Me:** No way. How?

**Hayley:** I don't know. Tyler told me that he was behind him and few minutes later he just disappeared. We were waiting for him to call or something but he didn't. One hour later the liaison from the police called to tell us that Ian got arrested and he will be on court in 5 days.

**Me:** Oh my God. Did you guys plan something?

**Hayley:** No. All we know that we have to do something before the court.

**Me:** Yeah. Do you know where they keep him?

**Hayley:** In the station's cell.

**Me:** OK so we have the go there and escape him.

**Hayley:** Eddie you know that not that simple. We have to come up with a better plan. That's why I came here to tell you that we will meet tomorrow at warehous and start planning.

**Me:** OK when will we meet?

**Hayley:** At noon and don't be late.

**Me:** OK

**Hayley:** Sorry now I gotta go but I will see you tomorrow and until then try to come up with something.

**Me:** OK I'll try my best.

**There was a loud noise outside the cabinet. Oh shit I forget about Loren.**

**Hayley:** What was that?

**Me:** An animal I think…

**Hayley:** Are you sure?

**Me:** Yeah.

**Hayley:** I'd rather check it out.

**Me:** No you don't have to…

**I was too late cause Hayley was already outside. The next thing I heard is a loud scream. Running outside I saw Hayley holding Loren's neck against the wall.**

**Me:** Hayley let her go!

**She looked at me confused and kept holding her neck.**

**Me:** Hayley please!

**She hesitated but she let her go.**

**Me:** Yes. So her name is Loren and she's here because I saved her today at the bank.

**Hayley:** What?! Eddie you realised what you did? You dragged an innocent girl into this whole disaster and you call that saving her?

**Me:** I know that wasn't the smartest decision but I had no choice. If I wouldn't have done something, they would've killed her. And I think being here is better than death.

**Hayley:** Eddie if this ever comes out…

**Me:** It won't if you keep your mouth shut. Please Hayley!

**Hayley:** Why did you take her here?

**Me:** Because everybody saw me with her and if I had let her go home, she would be all over the news and I think you can figure out the rest.

**She didn't say anything.**

**Me:** Please Hayley. All I'm asking is just don't tell them. She will be safe here, nobody knows about this place but you. Please.

**Hayley:** OK.

**Me:** Thankyouthankyouthankyou…

**I pulled her into an embrace and picked her up.**

**Hayley:** You're welcome, but you owe me for this.

**Me:** I will do anything.

**She laughed.**

**Hayley:** All right but now I really have to go. It was nice to meet you Loren and sorry for the chocking thing.

**Loren:** No problem.

**Hayley:** OK. Bye guys.

**After Hayley left Loren and I went back to the cabinet. She sat down on the couch and I sat next to her.**

**Loren: **Thank you for saving me again.

**Me:** No problem.

**Loren:** So about what you and Hayley were talking about…

**Me:** What about that?

**Loren:** Please tell me I didn't hear good what I heard.

**Me:** What do you mean?

**Loren:** I mean that you really want to break into the police.

**Me:** Yes. If it takes saving Ian then yes.

**Loren:** Are you crazy? You can-1t just break into the police.

**Me:** And why not?

**Loren:** Cause they're gonna catch you.

**Me:** Not if we are smarter than them. Anyway why do you even care?

**Loren:** Bacause no matter how hard do I try to say that I don't trust you it's not true. I trust you, I like you and I'm worried about you. I don't what you to get caught.

**After Loren was done I couldn't help it, I had to kiss her so I kissed with everything in me. **

**Me:** I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I was just…

**I got cut by a kiss from Loren. At first I was a little suprised but gave in. I pulled her into my lap and she wrapped her arms around my neck. Picking her up I carried her to the bedroom without breaking the kiss. I gently laid her down on the bed. I was running out of air so I pulled back. For a moment we stared into each other's eyes ad then went back to kissing and got lost in the sheets.**

**The next morning**

**Waking up I looked down and saw Loren's head on my chest. I smiled. Last night was the best night of my life. I got out of the bed and put on a sweetpants. When I was at the doorway I heard a sweet voice calling my name.**

**Loren:** Eddie. Where are you going?

**Me:** I was gonna make some breakfast and wake you up with it but you ruined the suprise.

**She giggled.**

**Me: **So can you pretened being asleep?

**Loren:** I will try.

**Me:** Good.

**I went to the kitchen and started making breakfast. After 30 minutes I was done and put all the plates to the tray. Picking it up I went towards the bedroom. Entering the room I saw Loren looking around. I put tray down and went to Loren and put my hands on her waist. She jumped a little because she didn't noticed me.**

**Me:** Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you, what are you doing?

**Loren:** I'm just looking around… what are these?

**Me:** They're articels about the robberies we had done.

**Loren:** Aha… **- She picked up the next articel –** Oh my Gosh.

**Me:** What's wrong?

**Loren:** This is the bank where my mom worked.

**Me:** I'm sorry Loren.

**Loren :**No you don't understand. She died here during a robbery and… and that's the day of her death.

* * *

**So what do you think? Want another chapter? Please review!  
**


End file.
